Could This Be Love
"Could This Be Love" (구름 위로) is a song by Gugudan, and the second track in the mini album Act.1 The Little Mermaid. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 구름 위로 Oh oh 구름 위로 내가 왜 이러는지 몰라 아직 멀었나 시간을 세고 One more time 둥둥 떠다니는 걸 너를 만날 생각에 멍 때리고 애 태우고 나 어떡해야 해 바쁜 하루 속에도 머릿속에서 모든 게 사라지는 듯이 너도 멍해있는지 귀에 들려와 심장 소리가 (Listen) Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey 구름 위로 훌쩍 위로 떠오른 느낌 아찔한 발끝 아래로 세상이 빙빙 뭉게구름을 타고 점점 더 빼곡하던 일상은 모두 하염없이 멀어져 높이 더 높이 혹시 이 느낌이 Love Yeah hey (Love) oh (Love) 눈이 반짝 떠져 Every night 잠이 올 때까지 양을 세려 했지만 니가 떠다니는 걸 끝이 없는 상상에 헤매이고 밤새우고 나 뭔가 이상해 상상일 뿐인데도 심장 속에서 나비가 펄럭이는 느낌 너도 나와 같은지 귀에 들려와 날개 소리가 (Listen) Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey 구름 위로 훌쩍 위로 떠오른 느낌 아찔한 발끝 아래로 세상이 빙빙 뭉게구름을 타고 점점 더 빼곡하던 일상은 모두 하염없이 멀어져 높이 더 높이 혹시 이 느낌이 Love 떠오르는 맘 Higher ooh hoo hi-high 구름 위로 (높이 더 높이) 구름 위로 Oh could this be love Could this be love 바람에 날린 듯한 느낌 향긋한 향기 코끝에 맴돌아 빙빙 너무 신기한 마법 신기루 이게 꿈이든 아님 뭐든 깨어날 수가 없어 높이 더 높이 구름 위로 훌쩍 위로 떠오른 느낌 아찔한 발끝 아래로 세상이 빙빙 뭉게구름을 타고 점점 더 빼곡하던 일상은 모두 하염없이 멀어져 높이 더 높이 혹시 이 느낌이 높이 더 높이 혹시 이 느낌이 Love |-|Romanization= gureum wiro Oh oh gureum wiro naega wae ireoneunji molla ajik meoreonna shiganeul sego One more time dungdung tteodanineun geol neoreul mannal saenggage meong ttaerigo ae taeugo na eotteokaeya hae bappeun haru sogedo meorissogeseo modeun ge sarajineun deushi neodo meonghaeinneunji gwie deullyeowa shimjang soriga (Listen) Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey gureum wiro huljjeok wiro tteooreun neukkim ajjilhan balkkeut araero sesangi bingbing munggegureumeul tago jeomjeom deo ppaegokadeon ilsangeun modu hayeomeopshi meoreojeo nopi deo nopi hokshi i neukkimi Love Yeah hey (Love) oh (Love) nuni banjjak tteojeo Every night jami ol ttaekkaji yangeul seryeo haetjiman niga tteodanineun geol kkeuchi eomneun sangsange hemaeigo bamsaeugo na mweonga isanghae sangsangil ppunindedo shimjang sogeseo nabiga peolleogineun neukkim neodo nawa gateunji gwie deullyeowa nalgae soriga (Listen) Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey gureum wiro huljjeok wiro tteooreun neukkim ajjilhan balkkeut araero sesangi bingbing munggegureumeul tago jeomjeom deo ppaegokadeon ilsangeun modu hayeomeopshi meoreojeo nopi deo nopi hokshi i neukkimi Love tteooreuneun mam Higher ooh hoo hi-high gureum wiro (nopi deo nopi) gureum wiro Oh could this be love Could this be love barame nallin deutan neukkim hyanggeutan hyanggi kokkeute maemdora bingbing neomu shingihan mabeop shingiru ige kkumideun anim mweodeun kkaeeonal suga eopseo nopi deo nopi gureum wiro huljjeok wiro tteooreun neukkim ajjilhan balkkeut araero sesangi bingbing munggegureumeul tago jeomjeom deo ppaegokadeon ilsangeun modu hayeomeopshi meoreojyeo nopi deo nopi hokshi i neukkimi nopi deo nopi hokshi i neukkimi Love |-|English= Above the clouds oh oh Above the clouds I don’t know why I’m acting like this Is it time yet? Counting the seconds one more time I’m floating around at the thought of seeing you I’m spacing out, I’m burning up, What do I do? Even during busy days Does everything fade in your head too? I hear the sound of my heart (listen) Lovey-dovey Lovey-dovey Lovey-dovey Lovey-dovey It feels like I’m flying above the clouds Under my feet, the world is spinning I’m riding the clouds, getting higher My busy days are getting Farther away Higher, higher, is this love? Yeah hey (Love) oh (Love) My eyes open wide every night I tried counting sheep till I fell asleep But you’re floating around in my endless imagination I’m lost and up all night something’s strange I can even feel the butterfly’s wings flapping In my heart, do you feel the same way? I can hear the wings (Listen) Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey It feels like I’m flying above the clouds Under my feet, the world is spinning I’m riding the clouds, getting higher My busy days are getting Farther away Higher, higher, is this love? My heart’s rising higher ooh hoo Hi-High Above the clouds (Higher higher) Above the clouds Could this be love Could this be love It feels like I’m flying in the wind A good scent lingers under my nose Such an amazing magical illusion Whether this is a dream or not I can’t wake up Higher and higher It feels like I’m flying above the clouds Under my feet, the world is spinning I’m riding the clouds, getting higher My busy days are getting Farther away Higher, higher, is this love? Higher, higher, is this love? Category:Songs